


Bad Days

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Everyone has *those* days...





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bad Days 

Disclaimer: No infringement intended . All characters  
belong to Alliance and P Haggis .etc, etc

Inspired from yet another boring night, and a huge (physically and figuratively) braggart . 

# Bad days

by Hsu-Lyn Yap 

"The computers at the Precinct crashed today." 

"The computers at the Consulate were down since this morning." 

"Everyone went mad! There was an important case coming up, and one piece of information was stored on the computers. St. Laurent was so pissed!" 

"It was chaotic. There was an important meeting with the Trade Secretary today, and we required some information which was stored on the hard disk. The Trade Secretary was not happy." 

"I got an extra 12 files today." 

"I got 5 letters of complaint, 4 invitation cards, 2 letters of commendation and 3 letters requesting assistance." 

"Welsh gave me an earful over the Barnsley file. The guy jumped bail." 

"Inspector Thatcher made her displeasure known with regards my handling of the McLoed situation. It turned out he had a forged ID and was not even Canadian." 

"The Riv has had problems starting. I think I have to get it serviced. The timing is a little off." 

"Dief isn't talking to me. I think it was because I refused to let him sleep on the bed last night. He's sulking." 

"I hardly had time for lunch!" 

"I was so busy, I had to miss my lunch hour." 

"I managed to grab a sandwich at 4pm. The bread was soggy, the lettuce was limp, and the ham had gone off. I threw it away." 

"My bread was dry, the cucumber had turned yellow, and the salmon smelled strange. I threw it away." 

"I had an apple earlier. I found half a worm in it." 

"I had a salad. There was a beetle crawling on one of the lettuce leaves." 

"Elaine lost her temper because we couldn't get the computers fixed." 

"Jasmine lost her temper with the callers because she couldn't speak French, and today's callers were mainly French-speakers." 

"I have to make a court appearance tomorrow." 

"I have sentry duty tomorrow." 

"Constable Turnbull was on duty today as my assistant." 

"All right. You had a worse day than I did. 'Nuff said, Benny." 

THE END 

Hsu-Lyn Yap (copyright 1997 

29 January 1997 

* * *

  
  



End file.
